


A moment of calm

by MandyHopesan



Series: The small pleasures of the Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan returns from a rough mission and imminently approach her girlfriend Josephine for some comfort.This is pure indulging sappy fluff and nothing else.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: The small pleasures of the Inquisitor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691740
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	A moment of calm

**Author's Note:**

> I played the game, got hooked, flirted with Josephine and felt a strong need to write some fluff. Enjoy.

Inquisitor Lavellan made her way through the main hall of Skyhold politely nodding to the nobles who kept a careful distance to her. It was no wonder really given that she just returned from The Fallow Mire and was covered in undead matter. She made her way to the door leading to the war room and more importantly, Josephine’s office, and slipped through. Well inside she made sure the door was closed and locked with a small wave of her finger, magic was very useful at times like this. Even Verric would have a hard time getting it to open now. While still on the stone floor she quickly stripped off her mask, head shawl, long coat, boots and after a quick look the pants went as well, her tunic was thankfully clean. Halfway through her strip a throat was cleared.

“Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you out of your clothes but why are you stripping in my office, my dear?” Josephine asked, humour clear in her voice.

“Do you know what happens then you channel enough lightning through an animated dead body?” Lavellan asked in turn as she approached the ambassador’s desk.

“Can’t say I do no,” Josephine pushed back her chair a bit, always so perceptive about people’s needs.

“They explode, and blood and brains get all over your clothes,” Lavellan said sitting down in her girlfriends lap, curling up and tucking her head into Josephine’s neck, blessed be all the Gods for the size of Josie’s chair.

“Tough mission, huh?” Josephine’s fingers found the elf’s long hair and slowly begun to unpick the complex braiding and massaging the head, feeling how the battle tension melted from the lean body in her lap.

“Mmmm, I’m not squeamish or anything but it is something about the undead… Can you get Empress Celene to make a royal decree or something that they should burn their dead?”

Josephine laughed softly.

“It might be a bit hard but with the right motivation you could probably make your own, my lady.”

“Burn your dead or the Inquisition might have different prioritizations then they come back and try to kill you?”

“You will probably want to formulate it a bit more subtle then that. Pure honesty doesn’t really win the game.”

Lavellan could hear the smile in her lover’s voice and pressed a light kiss to the exposed skin at the neck. “And that’s why you are the ambassador and I burn monsters to a crisp, my dear Josie.”

“We all have our strength and you do well enough when I do need you to speak to the nobles. Something else to tell about your trip apart for pesky undead?”

“Not really, it was very wet. That place is one big body-filled bog, and not the historical interesting kinds of bog bodies either. Dorian keep baiting Ironbull for a cultural fight and he replies by flirting. Verric made a bet with me how long it will take for them to kiss. Honestly that dwarf will bet on anything. I think he and Dorian have a bet on if Corypheus or I will win.”

“I am not at all surprised. It does seem rather like them. And speaking of kissing, why do I find myself without one, or plenty, upon your return,” Josephine teased, looking down on the form cuddled up in her lap.

“How terrible of me. Let me rectify this grave error imminently,” Lavellan said turning her head up, threading her fingers through Josephine’s soft hair and pulling the other woman’s head down to capture her lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Then the kiss came to an end she tucked her head back under Josephine’s chin and her eyes fell close. A soft laugh tickled her sensitive ear and she felt lips pressed on her forehead.

“Something tells me that you are a bit tired,” Lavellan just grunted and nestled in closer.

“My dear, how much magic did you use?” a slight bit of worry coloured Josephine’s voice. Magic user that overtaxed themselves could get serious consequences.

“We were literally wading through bodies and I know nothing about handling that fancy sword Cassandra gave me,” was the grumbling reply.

“Lavellan!”

“A lot, okay? But you don’t have to worry, Dorian said I would be fine. I just need to rest for a few days. I trust you can keep away the horde begging for my attention until then.”

“Of course, and for now I think it is time for you to retire to your chambers.”

“But that requires me to move, I don’t want that,” Lavellan was well aware that she sounded whiny but it had been a long and awful mission and she was so comfortable here, warm and safe.

“Move or I will be forced to carry you.”

“That honestly sounds very tempting right now, and it can’t be worse than that time Ironbull carried me home after drinking with him and the Chargers. Krem’s drinks are way stronger than they seem. Consider yourself warned.”

“Ironbull carried you to bed? Why haven’t I heard about this?” Lavellan could hear the laugh in her girlfriend’s tone.

“He was a real gentleman about it. And you haven’t heard anything about it because they are all sworn to silence. Apparently, I am a sappy drunk.” The silence following this statement quickly made the elf sense trouble brewing. She sat up enough to look her girlfriend sternly (or well, she tried) in the eyes.

“You are not asking them about it! Absolutely not. It is enough that Krem teases me about it every chance he gets.”

“You know the more you talk about it the more tempting it is for me to find out, right?”

“Sure I can’t tempt you to something else that will keep your mind occupied?” Lavellan put her arms around Josephine’s neck doing her best to look temping which failed miserably when she was consumed by a huge yawn. And Josephine had the gall to laugh when she fell forward to hide her face again with a groan. It was a lovely sound though, Josephine should laugh more often.

“Perhaps after you’ve had some sleep.” Josephine slipped one of her arms under Lavellan’s knees and the other around her back and stood up. You didn’t become a fully trained bard without building some muscles and besides, the lean elf wasn’t especially heavy.

“Whooo, Josie put me down. I was mostly joking about the carrying stuff.” Her arms which previously had been relaxed, looped around Josephine’s neck tightened.

“And I decided to indulge you. Now do you have enough magic to get the door for us?” Lavellan eyed the door she came in through sceptically.

“You are honestly going to carry me dressed only in my tunic and small clothes through the main hall? Isn’t that a bit bold?”

“Obviously not! This is just for me.” Josephine’s grip tightened a bit. “No, I meant the trapdoor behind that tapestry that leads directly to your chambers.”

“Oh, that door! I must be more tired than I thought.” Lavellan reached out with her magic and brushed the tapestry aside, clicking the lock open and holding the door open.

“Thank you, dear.” She was rewarded with a soft kiss on her forehead before Josephine begun the walk up the stairs. A short while later she was lowered onto her soft bed and gentle hands helped her out of the rest of her clothes and into her sleeping shirt. The comfort of being in a bed at last had almost lulled her to sleep then she felt Josephine move away. She quickly reached out and caught a hand.

“Please stay, Josie?” her hand was brought up to lips for a soft kiss.

“Of course, my dear. Just let me change into something more comfortable.”

“Mmmm. I love you, you know,” Lavellan mumbled slipping into sleep again, secure in the knowledge that she would wake up with her love next to her. The last thing she heard before sleep claimed her completely was:

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written mostly for my own enjoyment so shower me in compliment if you want (we writers live on it you know) but keep any criticism for yourself.


End file.
